Just A Dream
by TheZodiacDragon
Summary: Raven is having nightmares. She decides not to tell the other titans, They wouldn't understand. especially beastboy, He would just turn it into one big joke. But it turns out Beastboy understands better than anyone, Even better than Raven herself. ONE-SHOT, rated T for a bit of violence.


**A/N**

 **Anyway this is just another bbrae one-shot (they are the best pairing) by the way this is set after the end. She still has rage in her, even though trigon is no more.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. If I did it would have a 6** **th** **7** **th** **8** **th** **9** **th** **... 100** **th** **season.**

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

 _Trigon towered over her. "I am ready to accept my destiny father." She said. Raven was now dressed in rage's red cloak and her eye's had split into four demonic eye's._

 _Her friends were trapped in cages beside her. "Raven don't do it!" screamed robin. "Come on girl we can take him! We've done it before!" cyborg shouted at her. Starfire was sobbing and Beastboy just stared wordlessly at her. His eyes were full with concern and fear._

 _Raven wanted to stop, she really did, but Rage had taken control and now it was raven that was trapped inside. Trigon started speaking. "If you are truly ready, I will need to see proof. Kill your friends." He smiled maliciously._

 _Rage turned towards the cages, ignoring raven's screams of protests coming from inside her. Rage let her dark magic build up then aimed it at robin, who was closest. Letting go, the blast hit robin full force and slammed him into back of his cage where he fell limp. It didn't take an up close look to se he was dead._

 _Starfire and raven screamed in anguish simultaneously. Rage just laughed at Starfire's distress and cyborg and Beastboy's fear. Raven couldn't believe she, or rage, had actually killed robin! She would never! Looking at trigon she shivered. Maybe... she would?_

 _As rage took aim at cyborg tears started to trickle down her face. As a result, tears started to seep down rage's face. However the tears turned red and fizzled away when they touched rage's skin._

 _Another blast resinated around the room and raven saw cyborgs mechanics fry and his skin singe. He too fell heavily to the ground._

 _Starfire and Beastboy looked at each other in complete fear. As Rage started conjuring up yet another blast o dark magic, raven started pulling away. "Stop! Stop it!" she screamed at rage as she tried to break the blast that was about to be let loose. But her hands wouldn't come away from their position._

 _Rage laughed inwardly as she felt ravens attempts at saving the last two remaining titans._

 _Finally rage let go of the blast. Starfire clasped robin's cold hand as she silently fell beside him. Raven pulled harder as tears rapidly fell down her cheeks._

 _Inside rage's head, happy, knowledge, timid, passion, brave and rude were gone. It was just Rage and raven, who was still fighting feebly._

 _As rage took aim at Beastboy, he tried pleading with her, "Please raven, don't do this!"_

 _Raven screamed at rage. "STOP!" and rage faltered for a moment. Any look of hope on Beastboy's face immediately slipped off as rage let a huge grin cross her face and let go of the last blast of dark magic._

 _Raven cried out, as her friends lay together in a messy heap, dead. Energy crackled out of her as she let her worst fears come true._

 _Her father leaned down and whispered into her ear. "you are ready."_

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Raven shot up off her pillow as she panted heavily. It was just a dream. The knowledge of that did nothing to stop the tears rolling down her face. She looked around her room to find her lamp cracked and several books ripped to shreds. She hoped no one heard her scream.

These nightmares had been happening for the last week, until the point raven would purposely make herself stay awake. When she meditated and went into her mind, rage was always there, grinning sinisterly at her.

She hadn't told any other titans about it. They wouldn't understand what being demon spawn was like. She couldn't tell cyborg. He was like her big brother but he would just shrug it off and say it was just a nightmare. Robin would just find a way to convince her that trigon was not coming back, but she knew that was a lie. Starfire was a good friend, but too naïve to understand.

Beastboy was probably the person who would understand the least. With his happy-go-lucky personality he would probably make a joke of it.

Raven decided to wait out the rest of the night instead of going back to sleep. Just as she was dozing off, a knock sounded at her door. Secretly glad of the interruption that stopped her from going back to sleep, she got up and answered.

"Who is it?" she said wearily. "It's just me" Beastboy's voice sounded from outside the door. Sighing in frustration, raven slipped open the door a crack, just enough to hide the mess her room had become.

"What?" she demanded, more harshly than she intended. "I-I was just wondering if you w-were alright. I h-heard you scream." He stuttered. "Im fine," raven said, wanting to get back into her room before he found out about the nightmares.

She started to close the door but Beastboy placed a foot in the way. "I can smell your fear Rae," he said. She froze. "Have you been having nightmares?" he asked softly.

Genuinely surprised he was able to figure it out; raven let her guard slip and was unprepared for when he pushed his way inside her room. Knowing it was too late to do anything, she just stood there as she watched him take in her room.

"You have…" Beastboy breathed. Raven sighed. "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beastboy said sitting on her bed. Raven pulled her hood up. "Not really, you wouldn't understand anyway." She said quietly. "I would understand! I… I used to have nightmares too." He said.

Raven stared, surprized that her always-happy friend used to have nightmares. Met with raven's silence, Beastboy took it she wanted him to tell her about his nightmares.

"Well, it was mostly after the beast. I always knew he was still in there, I guess he was influencing my dreams as well." He said. Raven nodded. "That is kind of like my nightmares. I turn into rage and trigon tells me… to… kill, the titans, and I… or rage… does." She said, her eyes sparkling with small droplets as she told him.

"That's like what happened when I turned into the beast. I killed all of you… and I couldn't stop the nightmares for weeks. But then one day I just, kinda accepted it, and it slowly went away." He said softly.

Raven felt a tear slide down her cheek and cursed herself for letting her emotions slip out. "Trigon said I was ready to accept my destiny. I-I don't want to kill you all." She said in a strangled voice. Beastboy gently wiped the tear away.

"I didn't want to kill you all as well, but then I realized, the beast comes out for you raven, it would never really kill you, it was just a horrible dream." He said.

"And," he continued. "I know for a fact, that you would never hurt us." He said boldly and put an arm around her. Raven would have pushed him off, but instead she hugged him back.

Because as it turned out, Beastboy understood more than she did herself.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

 **Well that's that. Just a short one-shot about nightmares. Please review and tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
